


Cessation of Motion

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy angsts, Connor helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cessation of Motion

Roy knows he's drunk. That's the only explanation for the words pouring out of him - how everybody leaves him; how he's never _enough_ to keep them; how he's obviously got some deep fucking flaw that makes people need to get the fuck away from him.

He paces round Ollie's kitchen, waving his empty beer bottle at Connor, who's leaning against the wall and watching him. But then Connor moves and he's standing in front of Roy, looking up at him, and Roy has to stop.

Connor's hands are on Roy's shoulders, he's leaning in.

Roy's still now, holding his breath, practically trembling.

Connor kisses him.

It's chaste at first. Dry. Roy doesn't want to be the one to make the decision to make it more. Doesn't want to turn this into just sex.

But then Connor opens his mouth, licks at Roy's lips, and Roy moans and pulls Connor against him. One hand in the small of Connor's back, the other on the back of his neck, and the short hair there pricks at him, makes this real.

Holds Connor there, doesn't want to let go, because this is sex now and people always _leave_ him after sex. He's so caught up in that, he hardly notices that Connor's pressing closer against him, kissing him deeper.

But they can't kiss for ever and eventually they stop and Roy wishes they hadn't had to because now the rest of the world's going to be there and everything's going to go _wrong_.

Roy rests his forehead against Connor's. "I thought you were waiting for your one true love," he says, because he's going to screw up eventually so it might as well be now.

Connor shrugs. "I did," he says and it takes Roy a moment to process it and wish he hadn't been sarcastic.

"Oh," he says. And he's never been good with words. Not really. Not for the important stuff. So he kisses Connor instead and he tries to put everything he's feeling into it, but he's never been good at saying stuff with his body, either.

But Connor seems to understand because he rests one hand on Roy's cheek, the other on his chest, and they kiss some more.

It's dark outside.

The only people in the world are him and Connor.

And that's...

That's _right_.


End file.
